


The Master of the Dark Arts and the Historian

by VickeyStar



Category: Constantine, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Capital H., Historian., I feel like he would know John, Just an awesome theory., Nate is a Historian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “So… you just calmly accept that demons are real?” He asked, incredulous.“Oh, no. I already knew about that.” He replied, nonchalant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this awesome theory taht Nate is BFFs with Constantine and they know each other and I would totally have written John into this scene but I don't know how to write his accent so I'll end up offending tons of people.   
> So yeah.   
> But there is Chas!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The team was looking for another ancient artifact, when Nate walked into the Library.

“What’s up?” He asked, seeing them all gathered around his table.

He had spent the most time in there, and it unnerved him to see everyone in his working space.

Sara looked up at him, sending a small smile his way. “We’re looking for the Staff of Anubis.”   
He stilled. “Why?”

Ray sighed. “Gideon says it’s full of magical demonic energy, because apparently demons exist.”

Nate let out a small sigh of relief. “Okay.”   
The team stopped and stared at him as he moved to tidy up his Library. After a moment of silence, he glanced up to see them staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?” He cocked an eyebrow, and Jax spoke up.

“So… you just calmly accept that demons are real?” He asked, incredulous.

“Oh, no. I already knew about that.” He replied, nonchalant.

Rip coughed into his hand.   
“Maybe we should stay on task for now, and find the Staff.” The brit suggested.

The others were about to agree when Nate spoke up again.   
“Oh, I know where that is. Gideon, set a course for 2017, Star City.”

The others looked at him again, and he sighed.

“I met a guy at a bar and he told me all about demons and magic and other supernatural things. After that, we went after the Staff, and we found it. It should be safe, but if you need proof I have the magical parts of the Staff in my living room.”

He didn’t know it was physically possible for eyebrows to go that high on someone’s heads.

“Well don’t just stand there, let’s go.”

He moved to the main room of the Wave Rider and sat down, locking himself in for the ride.

The others joined him soon after.

~*^*~

It was only when he opened the front door to his apartment that Nate remembered his research was cluttered all around the room.

“Um…” He started talking, unsure what to say. The others had moved into the living room, studying the ‘Wall of Heroes’ as he liked to call it.

The wall had all of his research on the Vigilantes, including his team and Oliver.

“Nice research.” Sara reached for a blurry picture of her. “Very… thorough.”

“Yeah…” Nate rubbed the back of his head. “I kinda got a little into the research…”

“More like obsession.” Mick rumbled, looking around the rest of the room. It was, like all of the other rooms in the apartment, covered in notes and research about different historical projects.

“Where’s the Staff?” Rip asked, focusing on the task at hand.

Nate perked up, leading them into one of the back rooms, where a staff was in a glass case leaning against the wall.

The case seemed to glow faintly, giving off an eerie feeling.

Ray looked at it, then at the picture he had from the Library.

“This is supposed to have an orb on top of it.”

Nate chuckled. “That part’s just decoration. There’s no magic in the orb.”

Dr. Stein cocked an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Nate smirked. “That friend who told me about this stuff? He’s somewhat of an expert on it. A Master of the Dark Arts, if you will.”

A confused look crossed his face. “Although I’m pretty sure he was planning on changing that title.”

“We need to take the Staff somewhere safe.” Rip said, refocusing on the task at hand.

Nate frowned. “It’s just fine here.” He argued, gesturing towards the case. “The case contains the dark magic, and every couple of months my friend comes by to release it somewhere safe. Actually,” he looked at his phone, checking the date. “he should be by in a little bit.”   
The doorbell rang.

Nate cringed. “That’s either him, or Hank. I never know.”   
He moved back to get the door, but his motion was muted.

Nate took a deep breath and opened the door.

A large man with brown hair was standing in his doorway.

“Chas?” Nate asked, immediately brightening back up.

The big man shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.   
“John mumbled something about pesky angels and darkness when I reminded him of this, so I decided to come and do it this time.”

Nate looked concerned. “How’s it going?”   
Chas sighed. “Badly. I might need you to drop in sometime and talk some sense into him.”

Nate nodded. “I will when I can.”   
Chas entered the apartment, noticing the team. “Hi, I’m Chas.”   
Sara stepped forward, and introductions were made.

Nate led Chas to the back room, and the others watched as he poured a salt barrier between the team and the Staff.

“Just a precaution.” He explained, aiming for a reassuring tone of voice. Judging by the worried glances they sent him, it didn’t work.

Chas faced the glass box, chanting some Latin words in front of it. Then, he opened the box, and for a second, they all felt a dark presence in the room, before it vanished.

Chas closed the case, and after making sure it was secured, nodded at Nate, who started sweeping the salt up.

“All done.” Chas said, facing the team. “I’ll probably be back in a few months to repeat the process, John’s fairly busy.”   
Nate nodded in understanding, then moved to his desk. “In that case,” he opened a drawer and pulled out a key, “here.”

He placed the key in Chas’s hand.   
“I trust you won’t lose it, and that you’ll probably do a better job of cleaning up after yourself then John.”   
Chas huffed. “Anyone can clean better than that man.”

Nate smirked, shrugging. “True.”   
At that time, Rip’s watch made a noise. The team turned to him as he fiddled with it, then looked up at them.   
“Well, team. It appears we have another aberration to fix.” He nodded to Chas. “We’d best be on our way.”

Chas waved goodbye. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll clean up here, Nate. You go do your time traveling thing.”

Nate smiled at Chas in gratitude, walking backwards. “Whelp, you all heard the men, we’ve got history to save.”

They made their way back to the ship, the team pestering Nate with questions until Sara noticed him getting annoyed.

“Guys, I think that’s enough.” She said, sending warning glares at the team when they moved to protest.

They all nodded in submission and locked themselves in their seats.

The questions could wait.

edn


End file.
